


Lord of the Rings (if Emily Dickinson had written it)

by Raine_Wynd



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-26
Updated: 2002-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Written for a challenge.





	Lord of the Rings (if Emily Dickinson had written it)

Lord of the Rings as written by Emily Dickinson  
[all that remains is this fragment, found in a diary]

A hobbit, a mere hobbit  
That ventured far from the shire  
Entrusted with --  
the keeping of  
\-- a ring of power  
Found adventures beyond his dreams  
\-- where Death was unknown  
\-- he made acquaintance  
of creatures great and terrible  
ever still holding on--  
to the ring of power--


End file.
